


Growing Pains

by theguineapig3



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguineapig3/pseuds/theguineapig3
Summary: When Karol collapses during a guild outing, Brave Vesperia worries that he may be seriously ill. The official diagnosis assuages their fears, but Yuri is still furious. Sick or not, even the boss of Brave Vesperia must face consequences for breaking the guild’s laws.
Relationships: Karol Capel & Everyone, Karol Capel & Yuri Lowell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> How many gen Karol fics am I going to write? However many I want. Writing Karol & Brave Vesperia fic has become my "thing." I accept this and embrace it. (Plus, this was an excuse to include my OC Rodanthe. She only got a couple brief mentions in Axis Mundi, and I just wasn't satisfied with that.)

It wasn't unusual for Karol to be distracted. In the months since establishing their guild, he’d been taking on more and more responsibility, to the point that, when they weren't on a job, his head was always in the clouds. He'd been more absentminded than usual lately, but Yuri chalked it up to the recent influx of jobs- and the paperwork that came with them. He hadn't thought there was anything physically wrong with Karol.

Hadn't, that is, until the box of gels Karol was carrying during their evening trip to the market were suddenly spilled across the street.

“Karol!”

Judith’s reflexes had kicked in, and she managed to catch him before he met the same fate as the supplies. Raven jumped in to salvage what he could from the street while Repede snapped defensively at passersby who were scrambling to get a closer look. Yuri grabbed Karol by the arm, helping Judith as she pulled him back to his feet.

“Can you stand? Do you need to sit down?” Yuri asked, his free hand moving to Karol’s forehead. He didn't feel feverish, but his words were slurred as he replied.

“Y-yeah, sorry… I’was just… dizzy…”

Judith and Yuri let go, and while Karol was able to stand unaided, he stumbled when he tried to walk again. Yuri leaned down and slung Karol’s arm over his shoulder for support.

“Come on, then. Let’s get you home.”

“But the supplies-”

“Raven will get the rest of them,” Judith answered, and waved to Raven who was behind them, holding Repede back and reassuring those watching from the sidelines that everything was okay. “You just worry about taking care of yourself, okay?”

Karol nodded mutely, allowing Yuri to lead him back down the street toward their guild office. It was a converted shop with upstairs living quarters tucked away in one of Dahngrest’s small alleyways, but it was big enough for their little family and it didn't take long for Yuri to help Karol up the stairs and back into bed. 

“You just rest there. I'll get you some water,” Yuri assured him, seeing Karol trying to sit up. “It's been a while since lunch- are you hungry? Think you can stomach some congee if I make it for you?”

“...yes, please.”

“You’ve got it. I’ll fire up the stove, then.”

Judith brought Karol some water while Yuri worked in the kitchen, and Repede curled up next Karol in bed. He didn’t try to get too close, but kept up a low whine as he watched Karol toss and turn. Raven returned to the guild office to drop off the supplies and check in on Karol, but Yuri soon chased him out so that there wasn’t a large group hovering over Karol while he ate. 

“Slow down there, Boss. It isn’t going anywhere.” Yuri fought back a laugh of relief as he watched Karol dig into the food, pausing only to let it cool after it burnt his tongue. “It’s good to see you still have an appetite.”

“...thanks for the food,” Karol finally replied once the bowl was empty. Yuri noted a look of longing in his eyes as he handed the tray back, and pointed to the kitchen.

“There’s more if you want seconds.”

“Is… that okay?”

“It’s all for you.”

Karol nodded, and when Yuri returned with a second bowl, he dug into it as voraciously as he had the first. Within a few minutes, Karol had finished off another three bowls and fallen into a deep sleep.

“You were right. The kid’s out cold.” Raven took a seat at the table beside Yuri and Judith, sliding his feet back to avoid kicking Repede who was lounging under the chair next to him. Yuri had allowed him back into the bedroom once Karol said he was finished eating, but by the time Raven entered, Karol was already fast asleep. “An’ he ate like he ain’t had a decent meal in weeks. I know he seems lucid enough, but I wonder if we shouldn’t get a professional opinion.”

“I agree,” Judith replied, leaning on the table and resting her head against her hands. “But is there a doctor we can call at this time of night?”

“I’ve got a connection,” Raven offered. “I’m pretty sure she’d come runnin’ anyway if I told her we have a sick kid, but she also happens ta owe me a favor.”

Yuri frowned, wary of any so-called 'connections’ Raven might have. “And you trust her?”

“The Don trusted her. She was the only doctor he’d see.”

That was all Yuri needed to hear.

“Get her over here.”

Once Raven left, Judith volunteered to clean up the kitchen, so Yuri and Repede were free to return to the bedroom and sit with Karol. It was uneventful; he was sleeping so soundly that there wasn’t any worry about waking him. Repede whined softly, resting his head against Karol’s chest so that he could feel the boy breathing. Yuri sat next to Karol, his hand resting softly against Karol’s forehead. Nothing had changed by the time Judith walked in, and she sat next to Repede, opposite Yuri.

“Fever?” she whispered.

“No.” Yuri shook his head. “But he’s  _ out _ . Hasn’t even moved.”

Judith looked from Yuri to Karol, her expression softening with affection. “The poor thing. I knew he’d been off lately, but I didn’t want to embarrass him by calling attention to it. Now I feel guilty.”

“I’m just as guilty. I just figured his head was in the clouds because of all the guild work we’ve had lately. I should’ve asked about it.”

“We’ll have to do better.”

They were silent for a moment, both watching the way Repede’s head rose and fell with Karol’s chest. Yuri had silently agreed with Judith’s statement, but at the same time, there was a sense of unease in the pit of his stomach. It was important to be attentive to Karol’s needs, yes, but he knew firsthand how easy it was to say “ _ I’m fine!”  _ when in reality the world was crashing down around him. 

“But you know… if we noticed it, even a little, then Karol must have been suffering for a long time. He didn’t say anything. Not a single complaint. Does he not trust us?”

Judith tilted her head back and forth as she considered it. “Perhaps he felt obligated to keep up the appearance of a strong, unshakeable guild leader, given the amount of responsibility he’s recently taken on.”

“Even so, he should know how it makes us feel, seeing him like this. He should know how much we care about him, shouldn’t he?”

Judith didn’t answer, and Yuri leaned over Karol to gently press their foreheads together. 

“ _ Please, Karol. Don’t shoulder this on your own. We’re here for you. _ ”

Karol didn’t move, so Yuri stayed like that for a while- long enough that he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Eventually he was pulled out of it by the sound of heavy footsteps crashing up the stairs, and a yell that echoed through the main room and into the bedroom.

“Hello? I hear there is a sick child in this house! That won’t do!”

The voice was a woman’s, deep and heavily accented. Repede was the first to hop up from the bed, and Yuri and Judith followed him out to the main room where Raven was waiting for them, nearly hidden by the imposing figure that had accompanied him. Even Yuri had to look up to meet the woman’s eyes, but her expression was soft and full of concern. 

“He is sleeping, yes? I’m afraid I must ask you to wake him.” She looked back to Raven with a smile and a slight blush. “I find it is best not to wake new patients myself.”

Judith giggled. “Our boss isn’t your average patient. But we can wake him up, if that makes it easier on you.”

The woman laughed back, gesturing to Raven behind her. “My little sparrow told me that this patient was a special case. But if you’d please.”

“This is Rodanthe, by the way,” Raven explained, elbowing his way in. “A Blood Alliance member, but don’t hold that against her. She’s also the finest doctor I’ve ever met.”

Judith gestured toward the bedroom. “We entrust our boss to your capable hands.”

Yuri said nothing, walking ahead to the bedroom so that he could rouse Karol from his sleep. Repede helped, hopping up on the bed and giving Karol a friendly lick on the cheek. That, combined with Yuri shaking his shoulder and calling his name, brought Karol back to consciousness.

“Yuri? Repede?” he murmured, sitting up and wiping off his cheek. “Is something wrong?”

“A friend of Raven’s is here to see you. She’s a doctor, so she might be able to tell what’s wrong with you. Is that okay?”

“...you called a doctor for me? At this time of night?”

“Like I said, she’s Raven’s friend. Apparently, she owes him a favor. She’s come all this way- is it okay if she looks you over?”

Karol nodded quickly. “Y-yeah, that’s fine. I was just surprised. Thank you.”

Rodanthe was standing just outside the doorway, and Yuri gave her a nod to welcome her in. He noticed Karol tense up when he first saw her, but then relax as he noticed her warm smile. 

“Good evening, sir,” she spoke as she set her medical kit on the side table and began rummaging through it. Her voice had lost its earlier force, and was now gentle and warm. “It is an honor to finally meet the esteemed boss of Brave Vesperia, though I am sorry it is on such dire terms. My little sparrow speaks very fondly of you. He is worried sick himself, you know. Are you in any pain?”

“No, just tired.”

“Tired, hm? Are you sure that is all?”

“Well, my head hurts a little too, I guess-”

Rodanthe held out a hand to cut off Karol’s explanation, noting the way Yuri was watching from the doorframe. She chased him out, waving at him with both hands. 

“Shoo! This young man can speak for himself. I will not tolerate a nosy  _ matushka _ invading the privacy of my patients.”

Yuri stood, still in shock as she closed the door in his face. He could hear Raven giggling from behind him, and spun around on his heels. “Should I be offended by what she just called me?”

“Not in the least. She calls it like she sees it.”

“That's not comforting.”

The group went quiet again, no one sure what to say. Yuri hated the awkward atmosphere, but trying to change the subject to something more lighthearted felt wrong. Judith busied herself cleaning up the kitchen and Raven lay back on the floor beside Repede. Yuri took a seat at the table and stared at the wood grain until he lost track of the minutes that had passed. By the time the door to Karol’s room opened, Yuri had fallen into a daze, and it took him a moment to return to reality.

“The boss has returned to sleep. I suggest we let him rest now,” Rodanthe said as she closed the door behind her. Judith approached, glancing between Rodanthe and the bedroom door. 

“Is he going to be alright?”

“Do not worry so much.” Rodanthe shook her head. “Children his age, they are resilient. They bounce back, like…” She moved her hands in a vague motion.”...rubber ball. My question for you is, have his eating habits changed significantly over the past month or so?”

Raven had pulled himself from the floor and taken a seat at the table beside Yuri. He looked to Yuri and Judith as if to confirm, and they all shared a nod before Yuri answered.

“No, not at all. At least, not that we’ve noticed.”

“Ah. Then that is your problem.” Rodanthe’s statement was so matter-of-fact, the group just stared for a moment. She placed her hands on the top of the table and continued. “A thirteen-year-old boy should be eating you out of house and home. The amount of growing he is doing requires so  _ much _ energy, I am not surprised he is always hungry.”

“He said that?” Yuri asked.

Rodanthe replied with a nod. “Sleep is also an important component of growth, yet he reported trouble sleeping due to hunger. With the combination of both insufficient food and insufficient sleep, it appears his body finally gave out.”

Raven fought a laugh. “So yer prescription is more food and more sleep? That’s a medicine I’d gladly take myself.” 

“I am afraid I cannot condone such a prescription for you.” Rodanthe covered her mouth to stifle her own laugh. “Given your boss’ age, I suspect his body is preparing for a growth spurt. Feed him well, avoid late nights and early mornings when possible, and I suspect you will see him sprout up like a weed.”

Judith sighed. “That’s such a relief. I’m sorry you had to come all this way just for that, but it’s a huge help to know exactly what he needs.”

“Being self-conscious is a natural part of adolescence. I saw it in each of my own children, even the most troublesome of the lot. They will go to great lengths to hide their feelings, even to their own detriment. Sometimes it takes a professional eye to look past the facade.” Rodanthe closed her medical kit and held it close to her chest as she stepped back. “If his condition worsens, or if he does not improve with food and sleep, you call me right away, yes?”

“Yeah, a’course,” Raven replied, “though I guess I’ll owe  _ you  _ one then.”

Rodanthe allowed herself to laugh openly. “My debt to you is not yet repaid, my little sparrow! Until then, you may call on me at any hour, for any reason.”

Raven shrugged. “If you say so, I’ll take ya up on it someday.”

The group walked her down to the door and bade farewell as she exited back onto Dahngrest’s streets. Raven was waving, and once the door closed behind her, his hand remained in the air for a silent moment before it fell to his side.

“...I can't believe we called the Union’s finest doctor across town in the middle’a the night, just ta diagnose a thirteen-year-old boy with  _ puberty _ .”

“It  _ is  _ rather embarrassing that we didn't come to that conclusion ourselves,” Judith sighed in agreement. “I don't remember much about being thirteen, but what I do remember wasn't pleasant. It must be difficult, not having anyone he feels comfortable talking to about it.”

Yuri had been silent the whole time, thinking it over. “No one he feels comfortable talking to…” he murmured, more to himself than to any of the others. “Does he not feel like he can talk to us? We’re his guild… his  _ family _ … what more is he looking for?”

Repede whined, pawing at Yuri's leg, and Raven threw an arm around Yuri's shoulder. 

“Don't take it as an insult, Yuri. The kid’s always been more worried 'bout others than he is ‘bout himself. He probably just didn't wanna inconvenience us. Instead’a gettin’ angry at him, we gotta let him know how important his needs are ta us.”

Yuri frowned and looked up at the staircase. “...I know he needs to rest now, but… I want to talk to him when he wakes up. ”

Judith put her hand over Raven’s on Yuri’s shoulder. “We’ll all talk to him. Shower him with so much love, he won’t know what to do with it all.”

“ _ Love _ , huh?” Yuri murmured, and closed his eyes. “He may not like it, but that’s what he’s going to get.”

* * *

It was later than usual when Karol wandered into the kitchen the next morning, and Yuri was already at the stove preparing breakfast. When he heard the door open, he turned and waved.

“Good morning, Boss. Feeling any better this morning?”

“Yeah.” Karol nodded, slipping into one of the chairs at the table and offering a wave to Repede, who was watching with tail wagging. “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

Yuri placed a lid on the pot and swiveled around, waving the spoon in his face. “You  _ should  _ be. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Tell you-?” Karol’s eyes went wide, and he had to lean back away from Yuri’s spoon. “Tell you what?”

“That you felt sick. That you were hungry. That you couldn’t sleep.”

“...I just… just...” Karol stammered. Yuri kept leaning closer, and Karol had to grab onto the table to keep from falling backward. He felt Repede behind him, propping him up to make sure he wouldn’t fall, and turned his attention back to Yuri. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Worry us? How do you think we felt when you collapsed?! You think Raven called in a favor with the Blood Alliance to arrange a doctor visit in the middle of the night for a  _ laugh _ ?”

“...N-no, of course not… that’s not what I was… was…”

As if summoned by the sound of his name, Raven’s voice called out from the bottom of the staircase. “Fresh eggs and cream for our esteemed chef Yuri!”

Yuri leaned back, allowing Karol to straighten up in his chair again. “Bring it up here! I was just giving our boss a piece of my mind, if you’d like to join in.”

Judith made it to the top of the stairs first, as though she’d run up them two at a time. “Karol!” she exclaimed. “I  _ knew _ you’d wake up while I was gone! How are you feeling?”

By the time she finished her question, she was already leaning over him with concern in her eyes. Yuri’s words about worry hit him again, and he choked back a sob.

“I’m sorry. I-I’m so sorry.”

“Now, now, don’t cry.” Judith placed a hand against his cheek, wiping a tear away with her thumb. “Yuri, what did you say to him? He’s  _ crying _ .”

“I-I’m not crying!”

The water in the kettle was beginning to boil, so Yuri moved it off the heat. “I just said we were worried about him. It’s the truth, isn’t it?”

“It may be, but however ya said it, it obviously wasn’t real nice.”

Karol wiped his eyes, pulling away from Judith. “I’m not crying, really! Yuri was right, I should’ve said something. It just… y’know… felt selfish to ask you to cook more food just for me. You always make exactly enough for everyone.”

Yuri scoffed. “ _Exactly enough_. It’s _not_ enough if you’re still hungry afterward.”

Judith patted Karol on the head. “You're a growing boy. It's important to listen to your body.”

“But-” Karol looked away. “-food isn't cheap, and we haven't had a lot of jobs lately. Eventually we'd have to dig into our savings, and I just didn't want to-”

“Do you know how stupid you sound right now? Wanting to go hungry when you've got money in the bank?”

Yuri moved to stand on the opposite side of the table, staring Karol down. Judith gave a soft “ _ Yuri _ ” in warning, but he continued as though he hadn't heard her.

“When Flynn and I were your age, we didn't  _ have  _ savings to dip into if we couldn't make ends meet. Hanks and his wife went hungry to give Flynn and me the energy we needed to grow properly. We didn't know until long afterward, because they knew if they told us, we’d do exactly what you're doing now. But no one in this guild has to go hungry for your sake. There's no reason for you to hide your needs.”

Karol’s face had gone red, and he covered one cheek with his hand. “B-but… we’re saving for the future of the guild, aren't we…?”

“C'mon, now,” Raven scolded. “What could be a better investment in a guild’s future than makin’ sure the boss grows up big an’ strong?”

“I… suppose that’s true-”

“ _ Shut the hell up, old man! _ ”

Karol had begun to smile, but his expression quickly fell again as Yuri raised his voice and started across the room toward Raven. As if on cue, the pot of water on the stove began to boil over, and Judith ran to attend to it while Yuri stared down Raven.

“This is not about future investments! This is about what Karol needs  _ right now _ . He shouldn’t grow up thinking he has to pay us back for doing the bare minimum of taking care of him. We’re not doing this because we’re looking to see a payoff sometime in the future, we’re doing this because Karol is suffering and  _ we love him _ -!”

Yuri’s voice cracked, and his hand flew to cover his mouth. Judith let out a low chuckle from her place by the stove.

“It seems Karol isn't the only one whose voice is malfunctioning lately.”

“He’s right, though,” Raven replied, shaking his head. “I shouldn't’a put it like that. I'm sorry, Karol. You ain’t a trust fund ta us, you’re family. An’ no matter what happens in the future, we want you ta be safe and healthy right now.”

Karol was fighting back tears again, and he couldn't hide a sob as he replied. “You guys… I'm sorry I didn't tell you. So sorry. I love you so much.”

Repede whined, propping his front paws up on the arm of the chair and licking tears away from Karol’s cheek. Yuri left Raven to approach Karol again and pulled the boy out of the chair and into a tight embrace. Karol clung to him, burying his face in Yuri’s chest, and Yuri placed a hand against the back of his head.

Judith and Raven joined in, Judith wrapping her arms around Yuri’s waist and Karol’s chest, and Raven leaning against Yuri’s shoulder, patting Karol on the back. Repede pushed his way into the middle, tail wagging with unmistakable excitement. It was an outward expression of what they were all feeling.  


Judith was the first to pull away, and when she did so, her smile disappeared. “I'm afraid there’s something else we need to discuss.”

“Oh?” Yuri let go, taking a step back. 

“Karol’s punishment. He did break the guild laws, after all.”

Karol flinched. “W-wait, what?”

“She's right,” Yuri agreed. “By keeping your struggles a secret, you put yourself in danger. Risking the life of one of our guild members is a serious offense. You’ll have to be punished harshly.”

“...what did you have in mind?” Karol shrunk back, stepping behind the chair to put some distance between himself and the others. Yuri and Judith’s smiles returned as they continued, though.

“I think a strict bedtime should be put into place,” Judith suggested. “No staying up late filling out guild paperwork- if it hasn't been done by his curfew, it'll be assigned to someone else.”

Yuri nodded along. “And he should be expected to clean his plate at every meal, even the vegetables. No seconds or thirds or dessert until he’s eaten everything he started with.”

Raven raised his hand. “Oh!  _ And _ , he should be put on meal plannin’ duty for at least a month. Recipes, portion sizes, shopping lists, the whole shebang.”

Repede barked, though it was more of an agreement than an addition. Karol looked back and forth between the group, unable to hide his smile as he replied.

“Well… I suppose, if that's what I have to do to atone for breaking the guild laws… then, as a member of Brave Vesperia, I accept my punishment.”

Yuri grinned and winked at him. “Don't let it happen again, okay?”

“I won't. I promise.”


End file.
